


Therefore I Am |Naruto Fanfiction|

by X_uwu_AnimeGorl_uwu_X



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Uzumaki Naruto, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Character Death, Protective Uzumaki Naruto, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Uzumaki Naruto Has Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_uwu_AnimeGorl_uwu_X/pseuds/X_uwu_AnimeGorl_uwu_X
Summary: It was over. But the victory didn't feel sweet, Madara's  last words had been true. He had won no matter what. The two of them were that last, they felt like they couldn't breathe,  the air was filled with smoke, dust and the reek of blood, even for him, the smell of rot was to much. He felt like emptying his stomach but there wasn't anything to empty.Then he remembered. The seal, they could try the seal, there was no garrantee but... What else did they have to lose?___________________I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS OTHER THAN MY OC'S AND THE JUSTSU/STORYLINE CHANGES THAT WERE CREATED BY ME.
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Haku & Momochi Zabuza, Shiranui Genma/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Madara & Uchiha Obito, Uzumaki Naruto & Everyone
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

"Speach"  
'Thought'  
"Bijuu/Summon speach"  
'Bijuu/Summon though'  
.......................................

Two men stood in an empty field. There was nothing around them, the younger male finaly fell to his knees at then on his back, his eyes staring into the clouded and black sky. It all had finaly cought up to him after 9 years of war. It was finally over.

But the victory didn't feel sweet. "It's really over... We won..." the other man finaly sat down as well. "I guess we did... But it isn't really a victory is it..?" Bothe males were struggling to breathe the polluted and dusty air, there was more smog then oxygen in the air. The only reason the two hadn't joined their comrades on the other side was because of their enxanced healing, but they could feel the pull of the Shinigami.

"He's dead right..?" The older male looked around. "As dead as can be Naruto ... Not a single hair strand remains... What now... There's nothing left... Everyone is gone and we're already half way there as well." 

"We can try to go back... With the seal." The older male looked at the 25 year old Naruto, eyes wide. "... The one you've been working on since... Kakashi died... Those..." the man stopped to count. "Six years ago..?" 

Naruto nodded "Yes Obito, that one, we don't have any guarantee that it'll work but... What do we have to lose?" The now identified Obito thought for a second. "I guess... But we don't have any ink or paper... And there isn't any materials to make it with..." 

"Blood Obito. We have blood, and the flat lands left in the spots where the ten-tails stood. There should be enough space." A few hours later the two leaned on each other in the center of a huge seal, it had taken multiple healing sessions from Kurama for them to have enough blood to make it. 

"... This is probably going to sound... Stupid but... In Case one of us doesn't make it... One final picture?" Obito smiled slightly. "Sure kiddo..." Obito pulled an old camera from one of the seal scrolls, with a simple flare of chakra the picture was taken and printed out. Obito handed Naruto one of the pictures then smeared some blood on one of the seals on his arm. A pair of masks dropped into his hand, a familiar broken orange swirl mask, missing the top right corner, and a dark Grey, blood red and white fox mask it had a few scratches here and there but was fully intact. obito handed them to Naruto, together with the other copy of their picture. 

"Obito I... I can't take those..." Obito gently placed the fox mask on his head, then held out the other for him to take. "Just take them..." Naruto took the mask, sealing it into his arm.

"Let's do this." Obito nodded and the two started dying through hand signs after hand signs. After what felt like fours both of the slammed their hands onto the center of the seal, one of Obito's thumbs landed right outside of the circle that marked the center. 

"Kinjutsu: Time Leaping Beast Technique!"

There was a flash of light, then pain, Naruto backed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His eyes snapped open, and for the first time in years he breathed in clean air. His lungs were practically singing at the amount of air that they got. But there was one thing... He was alone.

"Speach"  
'Thought'  
.......................................  
His eyes snapped open, only to close again as they were attacked by the bright light from the evening sun, Naruto moved his arm to cover his eyes from the bright light... Wait... Sunlight..? Was he dead or... Had it actually worked? 

A part of him didn't want to get his hopes up, the other part of him wanted jump up and just run around and make sure this was all real. Had he truly, actually done it? Was he in the past? He felt his chakra jump and start dancing with the nature energy around him. 

He could feel it getting pulled in and to the seal, an familiar sounding growl sounded in his mind. "Kit... What's up? Where are we?" A foxy grin formed on Naruto's face, showing off his sharp fangs as he jumped to his feet. "We did it. we're in the past Kurama. We're home... Or what I believe are the outer west forests of the Land of Fire... exactly the same spot me and Obito used the seal. Wait... Obito!"

Naruto's hand landed on the ground, he sent out in even and thin pulses of chakra, giving him a clearer idea of where he was... But there was no matches for Obito's signature. He felt his breath hitch, no... Not Obito too... 

The two idiot powerhouses had grown close after Sasuke's and Kakashi's deaths, becoming like brothers. A single tear feel from his eye landing softly onto the forest floor. He shook his head... he could mourn later, right now he had to get to the village before night fall and talk with the Hokage... And so he pushed down the feelings of guilt. 

He held up a single hand sigh and with a poof his place stood an ordinary looking adult, his green eyes and brown hair not drawing any attention, his clothes changed into simple civilian wear.

Nothing about him would draw anyone's eye, and without being at least a low-kage shinobi, you wouldn't even notice the henge. With a simple jump he set off in the direction of the village, it had taken him almost an hour to get there in his injured state.

He leapt into the trees before the Chūnin at the gate noticed him. With another chakra powered leap he jumped over the wall of the village. As he hid and flared his chakra in patterns to evade the security seals, he let his eyes ream the village. 

Ironically enough, he had poped in on October 9th... He wondered how old his other self would turn tomorrow. 

Naruto gently landed on the roof of the hokage building he peered inside, there sat his Jiji, in the flesh. It was strange for Naruto, seeing his old man smoking his pipe and complaining about paperwork and not a dust and dirt covered corpse of a white Zetsu that had been used to reanimate him. 

Naruto started tapping on the window in a certain code that Tobirama had thought him during one of his first lessons. He knew that the old man would most likely know it. 

He was right, as soon as he had finished Sarurobi had reluctantly asked the ANBU to leave and gestured for him to come in. The moment Naruto landed on silent feet he rose his hands up. Dropping his henge when the old man had taken a good look at him.  
... 

Sarutobi looked at the man in front of him, and the more he looked, the more he felt like he was seeing a ghost, Minato was dead. "M-Minato..?" Naruto shook his head with a small smile "No you senile babbon, I'm not my dad, I'm Naruto." The old Hokage blinked "But... Thats impossible... Time travel..?" 

Naruto nodded "The seal took... Over 6 years to create... And a shit ton of blood to draw." 

"What had happened... Why use sutch a dangerous Jutsu?" Sarutobi asked, his back stiff. "The fourth war." All color drained from the hokage's face, what conflict and between what villages... "Not against villages... Against a single man. And we won... But at the same time we did not. There was nothing left... Just baren wasteland."  
...

"You should rest, alot had happened. You can stay in one of the guest rooms in the hokage building tonight." Naruto smiled slightly again, it made Hiruzen wonder when did that smile, that sun bright grinh turned into a faint twitch of his lips. "Thanks old man."


	3. Chapter 3

Speach"  
'Thought'  
...............................................................................................................................................  
Two years had passed since he he had returned. The day after he had back arrived in Konoha the Hokage had given him his own apartment.

The now 27 year old Uzumaki Naruto, or as he was known now, Kazama Aito. After he had healed he had gone into the ANBU.

Soon he had quite literally smacked the old man multiple times in multiple meetings after he had let the civilian council push him around to much. He was also one of the few ANBU who were allowed to take solo missions, even if he didn't do so often. 

He had spent the first year and a half as part of the Hokage's personal guard, then as his other selves 7th birthday draw closer, he replaced Cat in his ANBU guard.There where 4 ANBU on the rotation. Cat, or now Fox, Owl, Tiger and Hawk. 

Fox, Tiger and Hawk really didn't get along. Tiger and Hawk hated Naruto, it seemed the only reason the two were on they boys rotation was the councils doing, almost as if it was on purpose.Fox wrinkled his nose under his mask as he saw Tiger glare at the boy as he darted out of the way of the villagers.

He saw the boy dart into an alley fallowed by Hawk then Tiger. Only moments later Fox was in the alleyway after a panicked yelp left the boys mouth.

Tiger was pinning Naruto to the fence while Hawk was destroying everything and anything the 6, almost 7 year old had on him. Within seconds Tiger was thrown into the nearby wall, Hawk instantly stopped what he was doing and looked up. 

Seeing a pissed off Fox with a trembling Naruto in his arms made Hawks heart seemingly stop. A surprised and woried Owl landed by Fox who wordlessly handed the boy to him. 

"Take the kit to Hokage-Same, he'll know whet to do. I'll deal with these two myself." By now Tiger had gotten up and jumped at fox, aiming to punch him in the face. 

Fox tilted his head to the side. Tiger shifted his body to the side and grabbed the cloak that was ower Foxs shoulders, causing Fox to reach up and unclip it, revealing his long black and yellow hair that was slowly fading into white as the fight dragged on. 

Fox spun around, grabbing Tiger by the head and smashing him into the wall, he let go of his opponent and took a step back, avoiding a kunai from Hawk. 

Fox grabbed his cloak from the ground and threw it at Hawk, temporarily blinding the other ANBU, with a few hand signs a wip of lightning formed in his hands. 

With a simple movement of Fox's hand the wip had wrapped around Hawk, with another simple tug the man was torn to pieces, his scream cut off half way. 

Fox turned to Tiger who had thrown a kunai at Fox, it was already to late for him to move out of the way, so instead he cought it, the tip of the weapon touching the mask. 

Cracks started forming from the stop where the knife touched it all throughout the mask, causing it it fall away in bits. 

Fox didn't care as the mask was just a copy, or maybe he was just to angry to care. He brought the blood covered wip to his lips and wrapped his tounge around it and pulled, licking the blood off the bright blue lightning. He closed his eyes at the coppery taste of the blood. 

Tiger stumbled back in horror, staring at those icy one black and other blue eyes, the pupil that had been round and human before was now slit. 

Fox took a couple of steps forward, towards Tiger who instantly scrambled back, even though he was already leaning against the wall. 

Fox grabbed Tigers chin and forced him to too look fox straight into the two colored eyes, that was the last thing Tiger saw, those eyes and bloody, bloodthirsty grin forever eched into his mind. 

...............................................................................................................................................

"So you're telling me that Tiger got off with a demotion to Chunin and was made to teach the academy!?" Aito snarled, his hair starting to fade to white as he realesed some of his chakra. His chakra leaning much more towards Yin than a normal person's balanced chakra, causing it to have a quite intimidating presence as it seemed to feed on the life around him. 

Hiruzed gulped slightly. "Ye-yes I couldn't d-do anything about i-it-"  
Aito growled, his eyes becoming slit "Are you the hokage ar not? Oh if Tobirama-Ojisama would see this. He's probably rolling in his grave." 

Aito pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed, his chakra retreating and his hair returning to the now normal black and yellow. "Dear Kami, how I wish 'Bito was here. Because there isn't anything we can do about that I guess we'll have to just leave it as it's is."  
...............................................................................................................................................

Fox pulled his cloak closer to his body as a cold autum breeze blew by, he chuckled at his predicament. He could stand the coldest corners of the Land of Snow yet a simple breeze here made him shiver. 

Today was the day Dog, or Hatake Kakashi had gifted him his panda hat, he had thanked the man for it multiple times, Aito wondered if Gama-Chan was also a gif from his silver haired sensei. 

So far there was no sign of the man, it was already four in the morning. Now that Fox thought about it, the man never was on the boys guard team, sure Fox had passed the man in and out of uniform, but never, not even once had he seen Dog do more than glance at Naruto. 

Sparrow, who had replaced Tiger and Hawk on the rotation had laft just minutes before as her shift ended. 

That was when Fox saw Owl move.


End file.
